


Is All Worth It At The End

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla has being the best of friends, but the destiny separate them when they finally going to say how they feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries sorry, but I hope you like it this is my first multi chapter fic

They meet were they were 6 years old at the playground Carmilla found Laura crying in the swings  
“Hey are you ok?” Carmilla say while Laura was looking at the ground sniffing and wiping away the tears  
“No, those boys don’t let me play at the monkey bars” Laura said  
“Why they don’t let you play?” Carmilla ask while looking in the direction of the boys  
“Because…” Laura said trying again not to cry “they say I can’t do it because I’m a tiny” Laura raise her head and looking at Carmilla who was now making her hands fist  
“I’ll be right back” she said while walking with anger to the boys, Laura was looking at her she get up from the swing at see that Carmilla has just make one of the boys fell and she was kicking him, she look at the other 2 who just ran away when Carmilla glare at them  
Carmilla was looking at Laura and walking in her direction “hey are you ok?” she say while Laura just stood there and she speak again “I think they are not going to tell you anything now”  
“Thank you, but why you did that?” Laura say  
“I did it because you were crying” Carmilla say while looking a little shy, “you wanna play with me?” Laura say, “I think so” Carmilla say with a tiny smile on her face Laura smile and take Carmilla by the hand taking her to the monkey bars and then to the slide.  
“Laura! Time to go home honey” “Carmilla sweetheart” Laura and Camilla hear her mother’s calling  
“I coming mom!” both said in unison “Race you” Laura say and Carmilla just smile and they stared racing and Carmilla somehow won “that’s not fair!” Laura say without breath Carmilla just shrug, they see their mothers smiling.  
“Laura I see that you already meet Carmilla this is her mother Lilita Karnstein, say hi honey” Laura’s mother say  
“hi miss Karnstein, nice to meet you” Laura say waving at her “well hello Laura nice to meet you too” Lilita said “Carmilla this is Laura’s mom Samantha Hollis, say hello” Lilita say to Carmilla “Hello ms Hollis nice to meet you” Carmilla say while extending her hand is something that her mother has teach her to always greet people like that  
“Hi Carmilla, it’s nice to meet you” Samantha say taking her hand and shake it.  
They start talking about how Laura and Carmilla meet and they start saying how Carmilla defend her with the boys and that they start playing around the playground the four of them starting walking to their house and Carmilla and Laura realize that they are neighbors the 2 little girls start saying that if they can play a little more time  
“No honey you need to go and get ready for dinner”  
“And you Carmilla need to do your homework” the little girls pout and decided to go inside not without promise that they were going to play again tomorrow.

  
**8 years later**  
“Ok you ready cupcake?” Carmilla say watching that no one comes, Laura was still nervous “Carmilla I don’t think we can do this” Laura say while she and Carmilla was trying to hide  
“don’t worry cupcake, besides you don’t going to be so worry when you see what is behind this door you are gonna thank me later” Carmilla say while she was opening the door, “oh my god” Laura say scream mostly turns out that what Carmilla was trying to sneak was a pet store “Carm!!” Laura scream covering her mouth with her hand “Carm what are we doing here” she say while Carmilla was looking at the place specifically the puppies “well cupcake I’m promised you a birthday present and you gonna have one”  
Carmilla has promised Laura after her mother died 2 years ago that when she turn 14 she was gonna give her a puppy but Laura never imagine it could be a steel puppy at almost midnight but right now Laura didn’t care about that  
“Carm we could possible wait in the morning if this was your idea”  
“Yeah but tomorrow is not your birthday its today so here we are pick one” Carmilla said while opening her arms showing Laura every single puppy in the store  
“I don’t know Carm, we are basically stealing”  
“No, Laura we are not I ask a friend of mine who works here to let me in so you can adopt one”  
“Carm that’s really sweet, but then why we have to sneak here if you have a key and permission” Laura say and Carmilla has a guilty look “where is the fun in that cutie” Carmilla say and shrug while Laura was still looking at the puppies they spend a couple of minutes there until Laura finally found one it was an Australian shepherd with her fur white with brown and her eyes were blue “ Carm look at her she is so cute” Carmilla just smile and join Laura “how are you gonna name her?” Laura just stay there watching at the puppy until she say “Luna her name is Luna what do you think Carm?” its’ a cute name so yeah Luna it is “they stared to getting up an start walking home  
“Happy birthday Cupcake” Carmilla say giving Laura a hug “thank you Carm, thank you so much”  
“you’re welcome now go home and you will expected another surprised” Laura just give her a look and a hug Carmilla smile, they say good byes, Laura enter her house go upstairs to her room and she found a dog bed, different toys and 2 bowls next to her bed and a note that say she put Luna down and start reading the note  
_Happy birthday pumpkin me and Carmilla set up this just to give you the best birthday I hope you take care of you new puppy, I love kid Happy Birthday love dad._  
When Laura finish to read the note she hear someone she turn around and is his dad standing in the door “Happy Birthday Laura” he said, Laura smile and give him a hug  
“Thanks dad, I want you to meet someone” she said picking up Luna and she lick his face  
“I think she likes you” Laura giggles “I’m glad what is her name? “Her dad say” Her names is Luna” “well Luna welcome to the Hollis Family”

  
**Present Day**  
Laura and Carmilla are just about to graduate this weekend they in lunch break and they were searching for their friends, “Hey guys so are you dating or something?” Lafontaine ask when Laura and Carmilla join them and the rest of the gang, Perry slap them in the shoulder “Lafontaine! That is not our business”  
“Sorry Per, but is just they always together and well…” Lafontaine say, Laura and Carmilla just look at each other  
“Yeah guys are you dating?” Danny ask and Laura and Carmilla just look at each other and finally Laura speak  
“we are just friends, we know each other since we were like 6, right Carm?” saying that Laura was just hurting herself she knows that she had a crush on Carmilla but what if their friendship end she can’t live like that. Carmilla just nod but she didn’t wanted to be just friends with Laura, she want but she did had a crush on her and she didn’t want her friendship to be ruined, her last relationship with her ex Ell finish because she got jealous on how she looked at Laura and how much time they spent together.  
“Hey everybody!” Kirsch and Will came in breaking the awkward silence Kirsch sit next to Danny they been dating since last year and they look happy even when Danny get mad because of Kirsch being kind of a douche but he is a nice guy, Will sit next to him.  
“so I’m throwing a party this weekend to celebrate our graduation so who’s coming” everyone nod and they started talking about what they going to do when they graduate, the bell rang and everyone is leaving to their next class.  
Once in class Carmilla and Lafontaine are sitting together, Carmilla speaks “hey Laf can I talk to you for a minute?” they turn “yeah what’s up?” Carmilla just look at the floor and took a sigh “are you ok?”  
“Yeah it’s just I wanna ask you why do you think were dating, Laura and I why you think that?”  
“well is just you two are always together, you look at Laura with heart eyes and she does the same with you, and when she was dating with Becky last year you got jealous” Lafontaine say  
“yeah but that was just friend jealousy I mean she and Laura were expending way too much time together she barely put attention to me” Carmilla explained and Lafontaine just make a look and then they make their grin of know it all “you have a crush on Laura did you?, you two are really so oblivious” Carmilla feel her cheeks getting red and she just roll her eyes “Whatever forget I tell you”  
“Oh!! You totally had a crush on her why don’t you tell her?”  
“Because you dimwit, if I tell her and she don’t feel the same I think is gonna fuck up our friendship”  
“Ok look I don’t think that is going to happen because I’m pretty sure Laura has a crush on you”  
“You really think that?” “Yeah she always looking at you with heart eyes, and she also got jealous when you were dating Ell”  
Lafontaine wasn’t lying Laura do get jealous when Carmilla was with Ell every time she see her she just wanted to punched her in the face she was really mean With Carmilla always treating her like she was nothing, before Carmilla could response the bell rang and everyone pack their stuff and got out and Carmilla just huff and get out of the classroom. Meanwhile Laura was talking to Perry  
“Perry you think I should tell Carm then?” Laura ask while writing something in her notebook “I really think so honey besides what’s the worst thing that can happen?” Perry say  
“She could tell me that she don’t feel the same and our friendship would be ruined” Laura say and Perry just sigh “And then I would have eat my weight in cookies and be lock out in my room re-watching harry potter and the hunger games all night” Laura continue  
”Laura you been dramatic you two are really good friends and to be honest I think that Carmilla feel the same for you” Perry say while putting her hand in her shoulder  
“You really think that?”  
“Yes I do, remember when you dated Becky last year?” Laura nod “well Carmilla was acting weird every time she was with you I really think she was jealous” Perry say and Laura started to smile again  
 “I’m think I gonna tell her but when should I say it?” Laura say and before Perry should say anything Laura continue “I should tell her at the party this weekend at kirsch’s” Perry just nod and Laura was so excited now because she finally is going to tell Carmilla how she feels, the bell rang and everyone got out.

* * *

  
“WE ARE MOVING!?!” Will and Carmilla scream at hear the news from her mother the 3 of them were sitting in the living when they came from school.  
“I’m sorry kids but it’s for the best I been traveling more often now and I just think is not good for our family”  
“We are we going to go?” William ask while Carmilla is still looking at the floor still in shock  
“well since the company is pressure me to get everything together I’m going to Styria and you two would be in London, I already set you two in college”  
“Mother no I can’t go” Carmilla say cutting off her mother “Carmilla I’m sorry but”  
“No! Mother I can’t” Carmilla get up of the couch and start walking  
“Why Carmilla? Why you can’t?” her mother get up trying to calm her  
“Because I think I’m in love of Laura!” Carmilla blur out the words without even thinking  
Will and Lilita just stare at her at her and Will break the silence  
“I knew it! Ever since you give her Luna you’re been head over heels for her” and Carmilla just give him the death glare and roll her eyes because clearly is not the moment to say something like that  
“Carmilla, sweetheart I’m sorry but is all done we are going this Sunday” Lilita say firmly and soft so that way Carmilla could be calm, but Carmilla just stood there and just go straight to her room.  
“I think I go pack my stuff” Will say getting off the couch and going to his room.  
 

It is now Saturday and Kirsch party is pretty great a lot people came well only the seniors of course, Carmilla arrive and she try to put a smile and ignore the fact that her heart is broken she get out of her car she took a deep breath before knock the door, the moment the door is open Carmilla is welcome to loud country music and kirsch at the door.  
“Hey welcome! you made it!” kirsch say with the goofiest smile “Welcome Carm-sexy” Carmilla punch him in the stomach  
“I told you beef cake do not tell me that”  
“Ok, I’m sorry”  
“Hey where is Laura?”  
“she is probably outside with Perry and Laf” Carmilla nod and walk into the crowd kirsch’s house is big enough but with all this people it look so small, finally Carmilla made it outside relieve to see Laura smiling and dancing  
“Hey” Carmilla say to Laura and wave to Laf and Perry  
“Hey why so late?” Laura ask, I was thinking in how to tell you that I’m leaving and how I’m feel for you, Carmilla though “The traffic” is the only thing Carmilla could say Laura nod and they spend the rest of the night talking about what are they going to do now that they finish high school, Laf say they going to study humans genetics, Perry is going to study medicine, Laura is going to study photography and Carmilla say she wanna study philosophy or been in the family business.  
As the night was getting to and end Carmilla was more nervous to tell Laura so she decide to tell her right now in this moment that there were alone but Laura go to the bathroom Carmilla looked at her phone and saw that her mother has call and texted her  
Mother (10:25pm): Carmilla you and Will have to come home tomorrow is a really busy day  
Carmilla (11:45pm): Sorry Mother we are on our way  
Carmilla spot the ginger twins and tell her that she has to go  
“But is early besides at the end of the party we were going to do a bonfire” Laf say  
“I’m sorry but can you guys do me a favor?” Carmilla ask and they both nod “ok I need you to tell Laura that I’m moving to London” Carmilla say and Laf and Perry jus gasp  
“Why don’t you tell her yourself Carmilla?” Perry say  
“Because I can’t and also I wanted to tell her that I love her since we were 14 but I just… I can’t, please guys just tell her that I’m going” before they could answer Carmilla was gone to look for Will and get going.  
When Laura came back Laf and Perry were deciding on who should tell her “Hey guys have you seen Carm? I left her by the kitchen and when I came back she wasn’t there” Laura say while Laf and Perry just look at each other nervously  
“Laura honey we need to talk” Perry say taking Laura’s hand and taking her outside and they both said what Carmilla say except the part that she was in love with her, when they finish Laura was about to cry when Kirsch and Danny came holding each other hands, Kirsch say holding a bag of marshmallows “hey guys who wants to start the bonfire?” when Danny and Kirsch look at their faces Danny ask “hey guys what’s going on?” and everyone was silence until Laura get up and start making a phone call  
“Laura who are you gonna call?” Laf ask  
“I’m going to call Carmilla” Laura say while holding her phone waiting for Carmilla to answer she didn’t answer and Laura got angry and start walking around, while Laura was having her rage moment Laf and Perry explain everything to Danny and Kirsch.  
“Well Carm is not answered my phone calls or texts, what I’m going to do?” Laura say while walking back to the group, Kirsch get up and give her a hug Laura say she was fine but seconds later she start sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of back story and a little bit of Laferry

2 and a half years later and most of the gang keep in touch Perry and Laf were getting ready for their wedding they tried to get all of her old friends from high school, Kirsch and Danny couldn’t go they were having a trip with kirsch’s family on Liverpool they were dating for almost 2 years, they tried to call Carmilla but they haven’t heard from her only that she’s working on the family business and she’s trying to get a book, the only one who go to their wedding.

 

The ceremony was in a little chapel in front of them was a lake  and all the guest were around  it feel personal just the family and a few friends they got married in Germany Lafontaine gave Perry the ring that they’re grandmother gave them before she passed away.

 

when the reception finished Laura, Perry and Lafontaine start to catch up about their lives Laura is working as an intern journalist/photographer for a magazine about traveling, Perry say she is working as a doctor in a children’s hospital and Lafontaine is working in a pharmaceutics laboratories when everyone start to leave the three of them sit at a table and start talking

 

“Laura have you hear from anyone of the group?” Perry speak

 

“Actually only you guys and I hear that Danny and Kirsch are still together”

 

“Oh so you haven't hear from...” Lafontaine say while putting their hand on Laura shoulder, Laura just stay there without knowing what Lafontaine may be talking about “you know… Carmilla?”

 

Laura froze in place she haven't hear from Carmilla in 1 year, just the thought of thinking about her break her heart and at the same time give her hope the last time she tried to talk to her was about 2 months after Carmilla was gone she keep sent her messages but Carmilla didn't reply, until one night around 2 in the morning, Laura was sitting on the floor with Luna she heard her phone sound in her bed and answer

 

_“Hello” Laura say_

_“Laura” she hear a raspy voice say and she swear she recognize that voice “it’s me… Carmilla”_

_“Hey how... how are you?” Laura say “are you ok I been trying to call you” Laura start rambling when Carmilla cut her_

_“Laura I just call you to tell you…” Carmilla's voice was getting weaker almost that she wanted to cry “Laura please don’t look for me just don’t” Carmilla was feeling her eyes watering when she tears falling down_

_“What Carm no” Laura try not to cry but it was useless “you promised me you would never leave me” Laura yell and then remember that it was 2 in the morning and her dad was sleeping “you promised me always be there for me”_

_“Laura don’t…”_

_“What I can’t tell you what you promise me?” Laura try to fight the tears but she couldn’t hold them anymore at hear Carmilla “Laura listen I just call you to say that you have to move on and don’t ever try to reach me” Carmilla was trying so hard to not cry this so difficult to her to say_

_“Carm, I- I love you”_

_Carmilla froze in place she couldn’t believe that Laura feel the same but she knows that I couldn’t work from them, “Laura I love you too but this is not gonna work”_

_“So you are just gonna give up not even try”_

_“What do you want to do Laura drop everything and fly across the world to your arms?”_

_Laura just sigh “so this is it?”_

_“I guess it is, good night Laura” Carmilla was about to end the call when Laura speak_

_“Wait! Can you promised me something?” Laura say whit hope in her voice_

_“What?”_

_“If we ever see each other again in a near future, promised me that at least you would try”_

_“Laura I promise you that I would give us a try”_

_“Ok then, Good night Carmilla”_

_“night cupcake”_

_That night Laura couldn't sleep she was lay in her bed looking at her ceiling then Luna jump on the bed and lay on her stomach the stay for a moment until Luna get off the bed and start searching around the room she get back to the bed and put a photo on Laura hand it was a photo of her and Carmilla the day they got Luna, that night Laura sleep with hope in her heart that someday she would meet Carmilla again_

“Hey L are you ok?” Laf say interrupting Laura’s thoughts

 

“yeah I’m ok, sorry what we been talking?”

 

“we were talking if you have heard from Carmilla?” Perry say while handing her and Laf a piece of the cake that was left, “the last time I talk to her was 2 weeks after she leave” Laura say while eating the cake “Perry this cake is delicious where did you buy it?”

 

“Thank you Laura but my mother and I made it” Perry say while giving Laura a napkin, “you didn't tell us that you speak to her, why you didn't tell us?”

 

“I kind of forget, besides it was nothing important” Laura say while her cheeks were a little bit pink Lafontaine and Perry look surprised and Laf gasp like they were offended

 

“Laura you were you were so sad and angry at her and you say is not important” Laf say a little angry they and Perry take care of her they help her forget about Carmilla they saw Laura devastated for moths, Perry put her hand on their shoulder to calm them down “what you two talked?” Perry ask Laura sigh and start telling them what happened that night.

 

“so since that night you haven't talk to her?” Laf say after a couple of minutes to settle the story “yep we promised don’t communicate and if we ever meet again we are gonna give us a try” Laura explain and Perry and Lafontaine share a look

 

“L and have you seen anyone” Lafontaine say “you know because I’m sure you get to see Carmilla again but if is not going to happen have you dated anyone” Perry slap them in the shoulder  

 

“Lafontaine! That is not…”

 

“Its ok Perry” Laura cut off Perry put in her hand on hers and then look at Lafontaine “No Laf I'm not seeing anyone I been so busy with my internship that I barely got time to myself”

 

“well Laura I really happy that you decide to come to my- our wedding” Perry look at Laf and give them a kiss on the cheek Laf turn them head and give a Perry a peek on the lips, Laura watch the scene and she couldn’t be more happy for their friends.

 

Laura raise her glass of champagne and say “To our friendship, I'm happy for you guys” they cheer and start talking and remembering they high school years watching the sky.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments suggestions let me know, also there is some bad grammar I'm really sorry is hard to me because I'm a little dyslexic : )

**Author's Note:**

> comments suggestions let me know i don't really know how many chapters this would have but i giving a try


End file.
